Clash of the Universes: Multi-verse
by Insane Magician
Summary: DWPxPPxGleexHSMxVictorious: The Devil walks the earth, searching for a reason to help humanity not kill the Earth they inhabit; an Angel she meet inspires her to have children, but these spawns may do more harm than good, unless they meet angels themselves. This is their search for those angels, overcoming social prejudices, and helping the Devil find her reason, and her redemption
1. 00: Bond stronger than Blood

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own **The Devil Wears Prada** , **Pitch Perfect** , **Glee** , **High School Musical** , or **Victorious** ; they all have different owners, to them all the credit

 **Clash of the Universes: Multi-verse**  
Bond stronger than Blood

It was another, hearty-felt, boisterous family gathering for the Priestly matriarchy. There were plenty of families, and it was held, as it was every year, by the Evans. Russel Fabray smiled and nodded to himself; here, there was no need to show off their own wealth, everyone would fall short and whenever someone tried, they were naturally squashed by the main head.

Miranda Priestly was, as she was every year, without assistants or fashion friends, it was simply her family, and she owned it all. The only one allowed to be there who had taken the woman's father's last name, was her twin sister, with her daughter. As always, the girls got along and men were forced into being well-behaved.

Russel looked at his youngest and frowned a bit. Of course, he couldn't question the girl's truth, since Miranda accepted her, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Specially when one of the boys looked very much like his Lucy, and they even were the same age, and he was scared of learning the boy's birthday.

"Quinnie!" Russel frowned at the little girl who looked very much like his Lucy when she was that age. "Quartz, carry me!"

"Jadey," Quinn whined, laughing when the six-year-old only climb over her.

"Jade West, what have I told you about that?" Adam West was a man whom Russel felt was serious, but that didn't mean he liked his progeny.

"Chill dad," Jasper was the boy who looked very much like Lucy Quinn, except he was a bit more well-built. "Jade only does that to me or Quartz."

"Quinnie doesn't wanna me doing it?" Jade asked with a soft pout, earning a chuckle since she spoke that way only to irk her father.

"No, Jadey can climb over me as long as I call her Jadey," the eight-year-old replied, looking lovingly at the girl.

"Jade, go look for your brother." Adam began with a frown.

"Jet is being piggybacked by Sapphire." Jade replied.

"Stop calling your cousins as though they also had gemstone names," the man continued with a huff.

"Problem, honey?" His wife, Amber, appeared, and he shook his head.

"I'm going for a drink." Adam stated.

"I'll follow you," Russel said, before calling for his oldest child. "Francine! Watch your sister."

"Amethyst!" Jet and Jade called in joy.

"Hey kids," Francine Aubrey Fabray liked her second name best, just like her little sister. "Lucy Q, Jazz, Shar, Ry, how I love seeing you twins gathered around."

"Yeah, I've always believed we were twins ourselves," Chloe Baele, daughter of Miranda's twin sister, said as she arrived, grinning softly. "Brittany, Cat and Daisy —"

Just the mention seemed to spark the chaos that came from _that_ branch of the family.

"Theodore!" That was the Valentine's eldest, and he was nine.

"Teddy!" A six-year-old Cat and Daisy cried out, following him.

"Britt!" The eight-year-old blonde squealed after them, getting the two girls to call after her.

Their procession was a display of each individual running around, stark naked. The one who ran behind them, Jasper, was the only one who could, sort of, control the instigator, and he was charming enough to enchant the girls. Ryan followed suit; Jazz only had two hands after all. When they turned, Jazz had the older boy and blonde girl by the hand, while Ryan had the two little ones with him. As they went to help their families despite their fathers' objection with one half-naked Jet following and giggling along, and while the chaos continued, Miranda turned to the girls.

"Hello my lovelies," she called to them.

"Hi, Mommy," they chorused back softly; at the mischievous smile from the older woman, they began giggling. _Mom Miranda_ had been abbreviated to _Mommy_ and was something akin to a title.

"Now, I don't want your fathers putting any kind of wrong ideas in your heads," they all nodded solemnly at her words; even for their age, they all knew that following Miranda was the secret to success, and partially listening to their mothers, but not their fathers, never them. "What's the most important thing?"

"Power," Quinn stated.

"Appearances," Sharpay said.

"Money," Jade replied, and Miranda huffed softly at the answers.

"Your fathers are monsters, but they abide by my rules," the woman replied with a long-suffering sigh before turning to each of them. "Now, what's _my_ most important rule?"

"To be free," Chole said.

"To find happiness," Aubrey added.

"For ourselves," Quinn continued.

"And no one else," Sharpay nodded.

"Because it is our —" Jade finished, inhaling.

"— life and our hearts, not theirs." They all finished, as though it were a prayer.

Afterwards, the older girls, strawberry blonde and blonde, left.

"Good," Miranda nodded. "I know I am someone who has power," she took Quinn's cheek in her hand, "and money," she did the same with Jade, both girls inclining their heads into her warmth, "and that I have an appearance to keep," this last, she said to Sharpay, who was in the middle of the other two girls. "But, that has only enabled me the freedom, to look for happiness."

"Even if we like girls?" Sharpay asked, tone of voice vulnerable, and the older blonde's hazel eyes snapped open.

"Father says it's wrong, and the church agrees," Quinn said, fear evident in her eyes.

"Quinn?" Miranda asked, concern and worry palpable in her tone.

"Father says that it's an affront to nature," the girl said, looking at the ground, feeling her throat constrict and swallow, before shivering; her hand sought Sharpay's. "Even if gay men are clear followers of your bible."

"So it's okay to love a girl?" The younger blonde inquired, only for her hand to be taken by the youngest. "Jade?"

"To hell with what our parents say," the youngest said through gritted teeth, eyes on fire and when she snorted, it was surprising that fire wasn't blown. "My father keeps sneering at Cat, and I hate him for that." Quinn began to nod when she felt identified, since her father was like that with Brittany; the six-year-old continued her rant. "I **_know_** Cat and her brother aren't the brightest, I even know that Brittany still has trouble at night in bed but, they both, Cat and Bree, and _just_ ** _so_** **damn** amazing, they can read moods and people and feelings, and with our uptight fathers, I do believe they are just the ones we deserve to remember how to loosen up.

"To hell with them," she repeated, blushing when her eyes fell on Miranda. "I can see how you've both been suffering from what church says, and I won't allow religion **_or_** that fool, tell me that god is going to punish or hate me."

Miranda smirked a bit. "Funny, seeing as I'm the Devil," she said, making the girls giggle. It was then that Chloe returned, while Aubrey stayed behind, ensuring Miranda still had time with them. "Now Sharpay, why do you ask?"

"Father's mad at Ryan because he doesn't act how he believes a boy should act, and he said he won't stand for having a gay son," they all sat around the woman, who motioned for the girl to sit in her lap, and she did. "He then frowned and turned to me, saying I was meant to give him grandchildren."

Miranda sighed, before turning to the man in question with distaste. "Now you understand, why I don't want any of you listening to your fathers. Sad, that your hair like Quinn's, turned blonde so soon. Now, why would you think you might be attracted to girls?"

"I like it when you gives us our kisses," the girl on her lap admitted coyly.

"Am I the only one?" Miranda asked, mostly because there would be **_Hell_** to pay if someone had dared to do such a thing.

When Chloe was the only one to raise her hand, she sighed softly in relief, just for the rests to start complaining how the redhead's mother was actually Miranda's twin, and how that was unfair, and all the woman could do was _laugh_. It was such an unusual sound, everyone stopped to savor it, the tinkling way it sounded like chiming bells.

"Girls, come on, get along now," and just like that, everything went back to normal. "My sweet girls please believe me, I am still searching for my own happiness.

"The one person who doesn't care about my power and money, the one who'll be able to see through me, _see_ beyond my appearance." Her blue eyes shone brightly. "That's my happiness."

"But we don't have power."

"Or money."

"Only appearances to keep."

"You're forgetting," Chloe said, taking Jade on her lap and tickling the girl softly, making her squirm for a while, "that Mommy has all of that. That means, despite our independent families, _we_ have all those."

"You're all my girls, no matter what," Miranda agreed with a nod, smiling at each girl. "I love each and every single one of you, more than the rest of our little family." They all chuckled and giggled, seeing as their family was rather huge. But, they knew that even if Miranda was everyone's aunt, and everyone loved her, that she had a special place in her heart for all four. "You, are all my special girls. Fashion is more than garments to be worn, they are the statement of our own personality, and how we chose to express it.

"You're my little dragon," she told Jade, making the girl move and give her a peck on the lips, before going back to sit on Chloe.

"And you," Miranda made Sharpay turn, their lips meeting softly and briefly, blue meeting soft chestnut in a tender gaze as their forehead rested on each other, "are my snow princess.

"And you my dear," she motioned to Quinn as the younger blonde skipped away to Chloe, to receive a hug, "are my fashionista."

Quinn knew what that meant; she was the Devil's Hermes, the one item Miranda wouldn't be seen without _anywhere_ , including their little shindig. She smiled softly, knowing that the love their Miranda gave them was the only bind they needed. More than having shared the water in their mother's womb, more than the blood they had all exchanged at some point, three years ago, their love for the fashion icon and the love she showered them in return, was stronger than _anything_. So she turned to her sisters and fell in a heap on them, earning groans, complaints, and giggles. After a few moments in blissful sisterhood, Jade, the youngest and most crass and impulsive, turned back to the woman they loved.

"Mommy," she began, holding Chloe's hands over each of her own and twining their fingers with the two blondes at their side, "what's Chloe?"

"Chloe is my first, second chance," Miranda replied warmly, going over to the strawberry blonde and giving her a loving peck as well, before pressing her lips to each of their foreheads tenderly. "Is that a satisfactory answer?"

"Very," the youngest stated with a solemn nod, which was mimicked by the other two. "Mommy, why am I the only one named after a gemstone?"

"Because even if you're my child, I had to let your mother make the choice," the woman replied evenly, smiling tenderly.

"In _our_ case," Aubrey was back, and panting a bit, "mom and dad couldn't make up their mind so, Francine Aubrey, Lucy Quinn."

"Yeah, I'm glad mine didn't go for second names," Sharpay said with a shudder.

"Me too," Jade said softly.

Soon, they had to go to bed though. As she watched them, Miranda couldn't help but feel that, despite their words of reassurance and their long conversation, the girls still held an inexplicable need to impress their fathers. There wasn't much she could do about this though, but to patiently try and explain to them _why_ only her opinion mattered.

Once they learned though, they would realize that the only reason why only her opinion counted, was because she truly had their best interest at heart. She couldn't force them though, and even if she could, she wouldn't be able. Miranda loved them as if they were her own children, and in a way, they were, despite everything, they were. Looking at them fondly, she sighed contently when Chloe and Aubrey guided the girls and boys over. This, of course, meant Ryan and Jasper, as well as Jet and Theodore, Brittany, Cat and Daisy.

Miranda looked about. Her Jewish family was diminishing, and that wasn't a bad thing. She was glad at least her sister, while keeping their father's name, hadn't truly kept the traditions. Also, while she might have instigated a change in name, from Princheck to Posen, she still needed a surname that defined her and only her.

Priestly, definitely did.

* * *

Notes: There are two openings for this story, but even without them _welcome to one of the most convoluted stories my insanity has the pride of developing_.

This began because I love all those fandoms and, well, Miranda Priestly goes by so many names, they each fit the other characters  
Dragon Lady - Jade is the most draconic character, with her mean and short temper, cold fire, and threatening disposition . . . it just made sense that she inherited this particular trait  
Snow Queen - Sharpay is called Ice Princess for a reason, and this play on words just makes for some exploitable background that just — I mean, am I the only one seeing it? Maybe, but I want to show you all!  
Devil Wears Prada - Quinn's mold of _mean girl_ gives her a league of her own in what defines Evil and Devil, and I really had no idea who could fill this title better

Aubrey also has the qualifications of being a mean girl, but Chloe doesn't which is to show that Light is born from Darkness, and since they both have the same age, I decided to simply go with Chloe for this one


	2. 00: Turnings of Life

_Discaimer_ : I do not own **The Devil Wears Prada** , **Pitch Perfect** , **Glee** , **High School Musical** , or **Victorious** ; they all have different owners, to them all the credit

Note: So this is to thank all of you supporting my stories; a 2-days-earlier update

Also, we have a special cameo!  
Can you tell who is the blonde with whom Rachel is talking?

 **Clash of the Universes: Multi-verse  
** Bond stronger than Blood

"So, what is it?"

Rachel turned to the speaker; an older girl, blonde, awesome smile. "Hm?"

"Come on," the girl chuckled, "I'm serious."

"Oh!" Rachel focused a bit, turning to look at the moon. Quietly, she pondered the question, as always deliberate on her thought process. "Music."

"Music, huh?"

"Yeah!" The youngster bobbed her head, grin wide. "I really like it. Singing it, specially."

"And you're certain?"

"Very much, yeah," the brunette once again nodded, words solemn this time. "What about you?"

"The one thing I believe my parents left me?" The older girl mused a bit, turning to look at the moon as well, loving the shine it gave when it was full. "Magic. I believe in it."

"I believe there's magic in music," Rachel stated with a laugh.

"Well, don't forget that they left you music, okay?" The blonde seemed to be adamant about it. Sounds outside the room made them quiet down, but everyone else was sleeping too. "Come along Rae, they might get mad at me for letting you share my bed."

"You always say that," the youngster accused softly, but accepting the embrace.

It had been years since that memory; Rachel could vividly remember the shifting colors in the blonde's eyes, the shine of the full moon, the comfort of the embrace, but for her love of it, she couldn't remember her savior's name. She had been four then, the girl had been older, she didn't know by how much.

She might have been born in the orphanage, much like the mysterious blonde figure, that she could recognize the fear of newcomers. She was eight, when a new girl arrived; she was little, couldn't be more than four or five, with brown chocolate hair, brown chocolate eyes, and hiding behind an adorable plushy in the shape of a unicorn. That was the extent of their similarities, oh, and their soft tan too. While the adults were speaking, Rachel looked at the girl with a soft smile, waved her hand, and beamed when the girl shyly, waved back.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she whispered.

"Hi," the girl answered, smiling softly in return.

"What's this young plush's name?" Rachel asked, motioning to the unicorn, moving slowly towards the girl.

"Name?" The child looked at the plushie. "My sister said it was lame to name a toy."

"Where's your sister?"

The girl hid her face again. "Hospital, with my mom and dad."

"Hey, that's nice," at the wide eyes, Rachel explained, "it means that when they get better, you'll go back with them."

"You . . . aren't going back to your parents?"

"I, don't know them," the older girl confessed softly. "I do have friends here. Want to meet them?"

The girl nodded softly, taking the extended hand. Neither noticed the strange looks they were given; child services had had trouble finding a way to connect with the youngster, no one had managed to get her to speak in the four hours they had spent with her and yet, the strange girl from the house had done what everyone deemed impossible; she got the child to open up.

Meanwhile, Rachel guided the child to her bed, where she offered a small stair to help the little girl climb on it. Once they were both seated, the girl gasped at the sight, while Rachel smiled warmly. There, she had a dragon and frog plushies; they had been gifts from the blonde, and the blonde's friend. It was funny how she remembered the names of the toys and not their previous owners.

"This is Maddie, the fearsome dragon!" Rachel roared for play, earning giggles. "She protects me from nightmares. And this handsome fellow, is Fellah; my first friend gave him to me, saying that in Harry Potter, they use frogs to help in the choir."

The girl gasped, impressed. "You've read Harry Potter?"

Rachel nodded sagely. "Yes. My friend, she believes in magic, she got me into the books," she grinned, "she also helped me realize my love for music, so she gave me something to symbolize what we both love."

"Symbolize?"

"To show both things we loved," she grinned cheekily. "She left one night, along with her best friend, who left me a note saying I was meant to care for Maddie."

They played, and when someone came to inform the little one that they finally managed to contact her next of kin, Rachel winked and nudged her softly. Still, since things had been a bit messed up, Santa Fe was the only house that could take her while her aunt was currently in Roswell.

"You'll have to stay a while —"

"Excuse me."

The adults began speaking again; it was rather late, the child would have to spend a night at the very least. The scary part, for the little one at least, was that she had never met that aunt before.

"Rachie?" She asked of the girl who was caressing her plushies as though they truly were her only friends in the world. "I'm scared. I don't know who is coming for me."

"Hey, as long as it's family, it should be okay, right?" Rachel asked back, a little worried. "If it makes you comfortable, I'll go with you when you meet her."

"Okay," the girl agreed, still feeling down.

"Have you eaten?" At the negative, Rachel finally asked, albeit tentatively, for a single piece of crucial information. "If you want me to remind them, I'm gonna need to tell them your name."

"Vi-tory," the girl answered, moving her tongue about in a clear effort to get it to work.

"Okay," Rachel left her softly and gently biting her tongue as she went to the grown-ups and asked; "x'cuse me, Victory hasn't eaten."

She pointed for good measure, seeing it was prudent due to their confusion. They nodded and Rachel smiled; newcomers always ate apart from everyone else, and since she wasn't staying, introducing her to others wasn't a bad idea.

That night, Rachel was the one taking care of someone and not the other way around.

"Rachie?" The girl asked softly, burrowing her head into the older girl.

"What is it, Vee?"

"I'm scared."

"Why is that, baby girl?"

"I don't know, this aunt who is coming for me," she confessed.

"Vicky, going with her is better than staying here," Rachel said softly, "you won't like it here, not if you're part of it. No one likes it, no one in their right mind at least."

"Why haven't you left then?"

"Because it's a warm bed to sleep in, it's a chance to _maybe_ find a good family to take me in," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I . . . my friend, the one who gave me the plushy, she had ran away a few times, and she told me sometimes, it was hard. I am used to it — used to this, since I've never known anything else."

"What was her name?" Victoria asked softly, burrowing further into the warmth of the older girl.

"Karma or Emra," Rachel shook her head, "I honestly can't remember.

"But she was blonde, had a reassuring smile." She sighed, and made her arms embrace the younger girl softly, "and she left me something special."

"Magic?"

"Yes." She smiled, a genuine smile that seemed to light the room. "I believe I can make magic through music."

"I've decided on a name," the girl murmured, yawning, holding her unicorn tightly. "Fluffy McKnight, because as a unicorn, it doesn't have a gender?"

"Oh?" The older girl had an amused smile, and softly combing the little one's brown tresses, inquired further. "Tell me more."

* * *

Victoria Vega had been in a car accident with her Father, David Vega, her Mother, Holly Vega, her mother's sister's husband, David Montez and her sister, Katrina Vega. Everyone but the young girl, ended up in the hospital. She was six, in a foster house, and terrified; at least, until she met Rachel. Rachel was a girl who had lived her entire life in the system, and was soft.

"Hi, I'm Sonya Montez, I am looking for my niece, Victoria Vega," a woman called.

Outside, on the car, was a young Gabriella Montez looking out the car's window. She knew she shouldn't leave it, but when she looked outside, she saw two girls having so much fun, she wanted to give it a try. When the older of the pair took notice, she waved, and the good girl's resolve broke. Doing something she knew would disappoint her mother, she still did, because something told her, she knew those girls.

"Hey!" The oldest waved, brown eyes bright with excitement, earning a blush from the girl. "Glad you came. My name is Rachel and this is my good friend, Victoria."

"Hi," Victoria waved her hand shyly.

"She likes to go by Tori," Rachel teased the youngest, who blushed. "What's your name?"

"Gabriella," the girl whispered, blushing as well.

"Well Gabriella, you came at the right time!" Rachel proclaimed, her smile blinding both girls. "We're getting ready for a game of hide and seek, and the more people to play, the more fun it gets!"

Soon, they were off playing. Mrs. Montez came back out, just to be surprised as she watched the girls play. She pointed to the other two, gaining an affirmative that the little one was, _indeed_ , her niece Victoria; before the social service employee could interrupt the children, the woman shook her head. What surprised her the most, was the way her usually-shy Gabriella, was now playing like a normal child.

And she knew, oh Sonya Montez _knew_ that her daughter wasn't meant to follow the standard of children her age. No, her Gaby was a special child, reading far too much and with such broad knowledge, she was clearly an academic genius. But if there was something she wanted the most for her own child, was a chance to be happy and learn how to play and let loose, if only once in awhile, and simply act like a kid.

For the first time, she could see it, a chance of something standard and stable for her baby girl. She watched with amusement as they went from hide-and-seek to tag, to a tickle fight. The more she watched, the more certain she became, that the one who opened her daughter _and_ niece's heart, was the slightly older girl.

Sonya bit her lip; she was about to do something very outrageous, and she couldn't help but wonder how it couldn't be anything but, inevitable.

So, the older Latina turned around and went back to the house and asked questions, before she could even doubt herself. For one, she still had to work, she had to hire a nanny, and summer had just begun. She definitely was going to need the money.

* * *

Rachel dried her tears, taking Fluffy McKnight as a gift from her foster sister Tori. It had been the best summer of her life. Tori and Sonya had bonded fully, as the girls had with Gabriella. Said girl approached the oldest one with an adorable blush; she was seven.

"Rachel —"

"You can call me by my nickname, Brie," Rachel teased, earning another blush.

"Rae," because her name couldn't be shortened further, and despite the millions of attempts at chopping the name from the youngest of them, none worked. "Ummm, I also wanted to give you someone," with a blush, Gabriella presented the older girl with an adorable chocobo from _Final Fantsy_ that Sonya had bought for Tori. Unbeknown to the others, the Montez child managed to convince her mother to buy two more. "Tori has Sir Choco, the chocolate phoenix," she rolled her eyes playfully, enjoying the soft chuckle of the girl. "I got Lady Coby."

"You had bought more!?" Tori's eyes went wide and her gasped seemed to echo off the walls.

"Well, Rae said all the people who had influenced, meaning had an impact, on her life, always gave her plushies," Gabriella was blushing furiously.

"Well, I name thee Mint, to remind me that 'there's no difference between my foster sisters and me; I am equally capable as they are'," Rachel said solemnly, taking the adorable chocobo that Tori insisted were phoenix. With the name established, she placed the plushy on her head. "There. To keep my head _fresh_."

Another wink, and Tori giggled. Finally, the door was opened and in came the Vega family and the Montez man.

Despite everything, Rachel knew it was the end of her most cherished summer. The next surname for her to take was Sachs, a family all the way in Ohio were looking for an older girl to help along, and while she never adopted the Montez or Vega last names, both girls had taught her so much, she was grateful. Gabriella was so smart, and Tori was so sweet and innocent, she knew that these two, were two people whom she would never, _ever_ , forget.

* * *

Note: This is how I completely see Rachel; either she connects with people who are older or younger than her, but will always have trouble connecting to her own peers

After she lives with Andy Sachs for some time, she then goes to live with the Mitchell family, and it is afterwards that she finally meets the Berry Men; she would be twelve then, but this doesn't mean she would actually meet Quinn Fabray just then

Also: If all of you would support my site with $1 — less than a cup of coffee! — you would get access to all kind of exclusive content  
For LESS Than a **Cup** , of **COFFEE**!  
Please check it out!  
There's also an original story of mine there, x3


End file.
